


Heads and Tails

by invisiblehabits



Category: Ayabie (Band), BVCCI HAYNES, Jrock, SID (band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblehabits/pseuds/invisiblehabits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was promptly shut up by lips on his, a kiss that managed to be at the same time hard and lazy. It grew slightly sloppy as Aki began to move in earnest, long slow strokes to fit the mood of the evening. More intimate closeness than fucking, rare for being them but just perfect tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads and Tails

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a birthday story for Suzy, I don't know if she's on AO3 or not. I also think I named this one myself, surprisingly enough, as it was posted in the middle of the night after frantic writing. It was unbetad, but I tried to at least read through it now before reposting it here.

Curled up on the couch, whatever stubble an Asian chin could gather ‘decorating’ his face, starting to smell slightly since he hadn't changed clothes in days. Aki looked highly unimpressed from where he was leaning against the door frame. He knew Kenzo had a tendency of folding into himself when something happened. Either that or he was simply on a lazy streak after the latest tour, it happened too.

“Honestly Zo, I left you here three days ago. Have you even moved?”

“‘Course I have.” Kenzo didn't even look up from where his head was half buried in a cushion. ”Had to get more cigarettes.”

The bassist snorted and threw his empty takeaway coffee mug at the other. True to his words there were enough cigarette butts surrounding Kenzo to cause a major outbreak of lung cancer. It appeared as if the drummer had merely tipped the ashtray upside down once it got too full and begun stocking it up again. The room reeked of it, but Kenzo didn't seem phased in the slightest.

“You stink.”

“You suck.”

“Not until you shower.”

That was enough to at least earn him an eye cracked open, Kenzo even lifted his head about an inch off the cushion or so. But the spike of energy was short and he flopped back down in moments. Aki raised a question eyebrow.

“Are you seriously turning down sex _again?_ ” he asked unbelieving and began to unbutton his shirt.

Three days ago the drummer had come home from a tour, changed into the sweatsuit he still wore and promptly passed out on top of Aki on the couch. No matter how the bassist poked or stroked there was no reviving the lump of limbs, and when he had to get up early the next morning, sore in all the wrong and unpleasant ways from having spent the night on the couch just to be close to Kenzo, Aki had gone straight to work and pretty much not left since. And yet, the only response he got now was some indistinguishable mumblings.

“Alright,” he said, a touch of bitterness to his voice even as he tried to keep it at bay, and let his jeans hit the floor soundly. His chequered shirt landed soundlessly beside them. “Your loss.”

He walked passed the couch and resisted the temptation to reach out and ruffle reddish hair. Even though he knew Kenzo better than most it was far from easy to accept his behaviour all the time, especially when he was bratty enough to not accept the same from others. So he walked past without touching, despite missing that milky skin terribly, and into the bathroom where he started the shower.

Had he looked however, Aki would've seen the drummer crack an eye open and if they weren't black before they became at the view of a tanned and very naked behind. Aki had a tendency of not wearing underwear and tired or not Kenzo found it damn hard to resist. And it wasn't like he missed the hurt tone of voice, or that it didn't get to him. It did, Aki always got to him. With a grunt he slid off the couch, nearly falling face first into the carpet, and cursed all kinds of random things to holy hell. Including management and their too packed schedules leaving him exhausted, as well as his own laziness.

Aki never heard the door open, but he felt the gust of cold air when Kenzo slid into the shower cabin, all naked skin and lazy limbs. “Changed your mind?” he mumbled and couldn't quite contain the smile as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. “I missed you, you dumb fuck.”

“Missed you too,” came the still somewhat sleepy reply. “And I'm not dumb.”

“But you are a fuck?”

The previous hurt had been replaced with cheekiness and Aki felt chapped lips grin against his collarbone as his hands travelled lower, over the smooth curve of Kenzo’s ass and into the crack. It felt good to touch again, be close and _feel_. And it was rare for the drummer to be so compliant, probably the only benefit of his incurable lazy fits.

“Fuck you,” Kenzo mumbled against his skin, turning his head up to kiss along Aki’s neck and jawline. Then he frowned slightly, arms still only loosely wrapped around the taller. “No, fuck me, am too tired to.”

“Too tired to talk properly too it seems,” Aki giggled and let a finger tease over Kenzo’s entrance, causing the drummer to grunt appreciatively and press closer.

A long time ago, shortly after this whole thing between them had begun in drunken stupor and desire to warm up frozen limbs, they'd placed lube amongst the shampoo and shower gel. Kenzo reached behind Aki and grabbed the bottle, pushed it into the older’s hand in an unspoken demand that was all too easy to understand. Luckily for him, Aki was more than willing to comply.

Shifting slightly the taller leant against the wall, pulled a sleepy soft body with him. With how relaxed and lazy Kenzo was, had been all day, he probably could've gone without prep, but neither of them minded the closeness, the intimacy, as Aki pushed two slick fingers inside.

The good thing about being small, not that Kenzo’d ever admit it was a good thing when more awake, was you could always trust whomever you were with to hold you up. Then again, he never lowered his guard quite like this around anyone other than Aki. He trusted Aki, enough so to let him in without a fight, and hell knew how it'd come to that.

“Aki...enough,” he breathed into the crook of a wet neck, half drowning himself when he tried to breathe in a mixture of sleepiness and pure arousal. “Just fuck me so we can go to sleep.”

Aki snorted but did retract his fingers. “If I knew you any less I'd be highly offended.”

Still, he didn't hesitate in effortlessly lifting Kenzo off the floor and press him against the wall, enjoying the feel of small legs immediately wrapping around him. He really had missed Kenzo, missed this as dirty and shallow as it might sound. But really, anyone who saw the normally so spiteful drummer with his head tipped back, pitch black eyes barely visible behind heavy lids and wet hair plastered to a flushed face, would agree.

“How long-” Aki’s words morphed into a moan as he pushed in, slow but steady until he was fully sheeted and blunt nails were digging into his shoulder blades. He licked pierced lips. “How long since we went this far without kissing?”

Kenzo snorted and cracked an eye open from where they'd fallen shut again. “You growing soft on me?”

A sharp but short thrust had him closing those eyes again though, head falling back with a thud and a bit back moan as Aki grinned. “Definitely not, baby.”

He was promptly shut up by lips on his, a kiss that managed to be at the same time hard and lazy. It grew slightly sloppy as Aki began to move in earnest, long slow strokes to fit the mood of the evening. More intimate closeness than fucking, rare for being them but just perfect tonight.

“Aki,” there was a clearly annoyed touch to Kenzo’s voice as he spoke in a low whispers. “For fucks sake!”

The grin on the bassist’s lips was devious, but the chuckle leaving him was breathy and proved he was as close as the other. Because Kenzo was close, close but not there because he wasn't getting the touches he wanted, needed, _craved_. Had his legs not been shaking slightly from the effort of holding them both up Aki would've drawn it out, teased, pushed Kenzo’s patience and limits to the extreme. But that was for another night.

Years later he knew exactly how to twist his hips, when lying down or standing up, to please his lover. One thrust and Kenzo was seeing stars, a few more and a hand to aid him on and he was coming beautifully, Aki’s name spilling from his lips as he spasmed. It was more than enough to throw Aki over the edge as well, hiding his face in the crook of Kenzo’s neck as he released deep inside the small body, barely resisting the urge to bite and mark.

“It's no fair you know,” Kenzo mumbled a few minutes later, small fingers tangled in messy wet hair and scratching softly. “You don't wear a condom and I don't even get to see you come...”

He could feel the smile against his skin just before Aki straightened. In the beginning they'd always used condoms, back when Aki was fucking around like a common whore, but he'd gradually settled down and now there really wasn't much use for them. At least not in a disease ridden sense.

“Oh you poor thing,” Aki mocked playfully and gently put his lover back on the ground. He felt as tired as Kenzo’d looked when he first stepped through the door and really longed to tumble into bed and just sleep. “I'll help clean you out,” he offered. “Then we can sleep like you wanted to from the beginning.”

“You should suck me first,” came another mumbled reply, more asleep than awake really, but Kenzo didn't protest when nimble fingers began massaging shampoo into his hair, clean his skin, or eventually his insides. Aki didn't even bother replying.

Squeaky clean they stumbled out of the shower and into fluffy towels, sharing sleepy kisses as they dried off before clinging to each other for warmth on the way to the bedroom. It was sweet and silly and so unlike them. Kenzo fell face first onto the bed, somehow squirming down beneath the sheets and was almost asleep by the time Aki joined him and pulled the smaller on top of himself.

“I'm glad you're home,” he mumbled into damp hair.

“I'm glad you're here.” Aki grinned wider and closed his eyes. “You really should...suck me though....”

“Mhm, in the morning Zo...”

And they were both fast asleep.

\- - -

Hours later Aki woke to the sensations of saliva on his stomach and touches everywhere else, and it took him a moment to realise he'd fallen asleep next to a knocked out Kenzo. Somehow he didn't seem nearly as exhausted now. Not that Aki minded, the drummer had a kittenish tongue and knew how to use it almost as well as Aki himself. Almost. A harsh nip of teeth had him groaning and he blinked his eyes, thick with lust, open slowly.

“Since when?” Kenzo asked, looking up the tanned body with pure want written all over his sharp features.

“Since when what?” Aki retorted, finding it rather hard to think or form coherent sentences beyond noise and sounds of pleasure.

Kenzo sat back between thighs Aki must've spread before waking up. There was a very pleased grin on his lips as he let hands and eyes alike roam over abs and pecks, ghost over arms which were once skinny but now nicely defined.

“This!” he said in a rather unnecessary verbal confirmation. “Fucking hell baby...”

It was almost uncomfortable, being flat out admired like that, and considering he loved to throw his clothes off in front of thousands of fans it was saying something. But this was Kenzo, who normally was rather focused on himself. It was part of his charm, one of the things about him Aki had come to love, illogically as it might be, and seeing, _feeling_ , him like this was weird. Not bad, definitely not bad, but very weird.

“I've been running,” he mumbled, failing miserably at his normally god given cheekiness. “You know that.”

“Bullshit, you don't get _this_ from running.”

Some part of Aki was almost expecting Kenzo to pull back, away, hide his own body like he was prone to do. He knew his lover was no way near as comfortable in his own skin as he was, but tonight it seemed all focus and attention truly was on him. And why were they even up in the middle of the night?! A quick glance to the side told Aki time was approaching 4 a.m. and unless he had work to do it was not a time he appreciated getting up at.

A hard slap to the side brought his attention back where Kenzo clearly thought it belonged and a wide smirk landed on bitten lips at the guttural groan Aki admitted. It was perhaps the most truthful fangirl fantasy out there, the one about Aki liking pain. Kenzo loved it, the idea of thousands of fans all across the world giggling excitedly at the prospect of SID’s bass player being a masochist, yet he was the only one who knew he actually was one.

“You want me.” It wasn't a question and he proved it by pressing a calloused palm against Aki’s half hard cock. “I bet you missed me fucking you good and hard all the time I was gone.”

There was a time when saying such a thing would've made him worry deep down inside some corner of his soul Kenzo didn't like to open the door to. The same corner hosting his bodily insecurities. A tiny little voice he'd almost learnt to silence entirely would mock him and say Aki hadn't missed him at all, he'd gone out and let someone else fuck him instead. Maybe it was insecurity, perhaps trust issues, whatever it had been it was long _gone_.

“Prep or lube?”

Aki’s cock twitched at the question, eyes sparking darker as he realised where Kenzo wanted to go. Prep _or_ lube, not both, both were not an option, meaning either way it'd hurt, the question was merely which kind of pain he wanted.

“Prep,” he whispered hoarsely and licked his lips. “But not too much...”

He was still loose from sleep and little short of begging, wanted what Kenzo was offering so bad. This was who they were, even if they might now tip into the opposite extreme on the scale. Nodding smugly Kenzo leaned down to place an almost brutal kiss on pierced lips, pushing his tongue inside to tangled with Aki’s own almost immediately. It was a rush to him, getting to dominate someone so thoroughly as Aki would let him. Being his size Kenzo was used to fighting for every scrap and inch and moment of domination, all too easily pushed down and taken. Not that that could not be _hot_ , but this....

Aki groaned into his mouth, pushing hips and rapidly hardening erection up for friction. Short nails immediately dug into the side of his stomach in a warning though, ‘stay still’, and he reluctantly relaxed back onto the bed, allowed Kenzo to rake those nails down his hip and inner thigh. It hurt and that was the point, made it near impossible to stay still. He felt lightheaded from lack of air already and Kenzo smirked as he lifted a toned tanned thigh up over his shoulder for better access.

Even while lose from sleep there was considerable friction once Kenzo inserted a lone finger. He let Aki have some breathing room and pulled back from the kiss, settled on sucking harshly just beneath a heavily decorated ear instead. If SID had any photo shoots planned soon someone was gonna have to work hard for their makeup artist paycheck.

“Fuck,” Aki gasped and bit his lip, willed himself to stay still, be good, be patient. “Zo, another, please...”

It burned, but he _was_ loose and he wanted more. The second finger was a good step on the way, pushing, stretching, hurting in all the right ways. Kenzo’s mouth on his skin, nipping, biting, sucking, counterbalanced it perfectly. By the time the drummer retracted three dry fingers he was squirming on the sheets and no warning slaps or nails in the world could stop him.

And it wasn't like Kenzo was any less worked up. He didn't even give warning before pushing inside, slower than he'd go with lube but fast enough to give Aki what he wanted. To be honest it hurt him too, the friction and the tightness, but watching the tall strong body beneath him arch off the mattress and hear Aki’s moan mixed cries was more than enough to make him forget.

“You're fucking gorgeous.”

Lowering the leg off his shoulder he pulled back and shoved forward hard. Aki gasped and clawed at his shoulders, Kenzo groaned and tried to will the bright dots to move out of his eyesight. It was a rush, being given the trust to hurt, even if the pain he inflicted was only momentary and nothing lasting. And he no longer wanted Aki to stay still, he wanted the other man to rock against him, meet him, work with him. So he released the grip he'd had on the older’s hip all along, and delighted to see bruises forming already he pressed down once for good measure.

Together they found a rhythm, hard and fast with pleasure sprung from pain. Burning friction and perfectly aimed thrusts. Aki gasped and moaned and clung, arched closer and begged for more. Smirking Kenzo roughly tilted his head to the side and latched onto his neck again, bit down hard enough to almost break skin and sucked, marked.

A string of random words forming incoherent sentences proved Aki was close, wanted to give in to release and ecstasy. “Wait,” Kenzo ordered and released the abused skin between his teeth, pulled back enough to watch as he snuck fingers between their bodies to wrap around his lover. “Wait.”

Aki didn't know what to do with himself. The hand on his cock moved much slower than the hard thrusts inside him, aimed just right where they gave most pleasure, and stern orders were accompanied by intense eyes. All he could do was clench down around Kenzo, give both of them more friction, earn himself more pain and shorten the other’s endurance considerably. Kenzo groaned heatedly but kept going a few moments more, forever the stubborn rebel.

“Come,” he ordered and Aki let go, tumbled over the edge and into pure white bliss. Kenzo watched him arch and tip his head back in a sort of silent scream gone gasp, face screwed up in pleasure. Aki was beautiful when he came and Kenzo happily joined him, releasing a groan that sent tingles down Aki’s spine even mid-orgasm.

Pulling out Kenzo flopped down onto his back, only to cuddle closer a few minutes later when cold began to seep through his skin. Aki let him, pulled the small body back half on top of his own where they could share warmth and go back to sleep.

“What the hell happened to being lazy?” he mumbled sleepily as he tried to move as little as possible when searching for the comforter on the floor.

“Random energy peak,” came the sleepy reply. “No worries, back to normal now.”

Truth was he'd woken up unable to ignore his bladder, and once he slipped back into bed he'd somehow been coherent enough to realise just what he was trying to fall asleep on. A room never grew dark in Tokyo, not even at night, not when two thousand square kilometres were lit up by streetlights and neon signs, but it was still hard to believe your eyes sometimes. Easier to touch, funnier to taste.

“Sleep,” he ordered groggily when Aki laughed tiredly and shook the head on top of his chest. “And you still owe me a blow job when we wake up.”

“Oh really?”

“Mhm...”

Aki figured it could be a belated welcome home present.


End file.
